As computing and vehicular technologies continue to evolve, autonomy-related features have become more powerful and widely available, and capable of controlling vehicles in a wider variety of circumstances. For automobiles, for example, the automotive industry has generally adopted SAE International standard J3016, which designates 6 levels of autonomy. A vehicle with no autonomy is designated as Level 0, and with Level 1 autonomy, a vehicle controls steering or speed (but not both), leaving the operator to perform most vehicle functions. With Level 2 autonomy, a vehicle is capable of controlling steering, speed and braking in limited circumstances (e.g., while traveling along a highway), but the operator is still required to remain alert and be ready to take over operation at any instant, as well as to handle any maneuvers such as changing lanes or turning. Starting with Level 3 autonomy, a vehicle can manage most operating variables, including monitoring the surrounding environment, but an operator is still required to remain alert and take over whenever a scenario the vehicle is unable to handle is encountered. Level 4 autonomy provides an ability to operate without operator input, but only in specific conditions such as only certain types of roads (e.g., highways) or only certain geographical areas (e.g., specific cities for which adequate mapping data exists). Finally, Level 5 autonomy represents a level of autonomy where a vehicle is capable of operating free of operator control under any circumstances where a human operator could also operate.
A fundamental challenge of any autonomy-related technology relates to collecting and interpreting information about a vehicle's surrounding environment, along with making and implementing decisions to appropriately control the vehicle given the current environment within which the vehicle is operating. Therefore, continuing efforts are being made to improve each of these aspects, and by doing so, autonomous vehicles increasingly are able to reliably handle a wider variety of situations and accommodate both expected and unexpected conditions within an environment.